Friends are there for you
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: In the other dimension Judai feels lost.Right before he goes to save Johan he is taken to the Land Of Deprture.He meets Ven Aqua and Terra the three Keyblade wielders help Judai find his way home and remind him friends are always there for you/NEED TITLE
1. Chapter 1

_Ninja: Hello there well I am here making a new GX Kingdom Hearts story but, this will be BBS. I do hope you all like it.  
>Warning Judai may seem ooc and when they visit worlds it will be disney and anime worlds.<em>

_Sasuke: That is like you start one story to end up writing a new one._

_Ninja: Whatever as long as people like them I am happy. So please do enjoy and tell if there is anything I have to and/or need to work on. I don't own either so please don't sue! Also the song that will be used I don't own!_

Song parts (English translation) the translation will be at the end incase anyone wants to know what the song says

**In the Beginning**

"How could you do this to us Judai! We trusted you!" a pale black-haired teen yelled, "Why didn't you wait because of you were are here in chains!"

"I-I didn't mean to. Why are you blaming me?" a brown haired boy silently asked with tears running down his face.

Utsumiki warau sono hoo wo utau namida hitotsutu 

"Did he even care for us? Is it his fault that we are going to die? Judai why are you making us go there please why aren't you trying to save us!" a pretty girl with blonde hair asked with tears streaming down her face.

"You really couldn't trust us huh Judai? Is that why you left us, and went on your own?" a brown hair male asked who was next to the girl.

"Aniki! Why aren't you doing anything! Save us!" a dark skinned male yelled, with his eyes having slits like a dinosaurs.

All four of the people had a red circle somewhere on their body which started to glow and slowly started to make each of them disappear forever.

"I-I'm sorry! Please come back!" the boy named Judai yelled, he was scared he was dueling for the life of his friends. Every time he lost life points they would disappear one by one till they were all gone.

Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni 

Kakusu tameiki egao ha kumotte 

Kudake chitta garasu no youni 

Boku ni tsukisasra 

As his friends disappeared Judai started to feel rage and hatred towards the man who made his friends disappear. He summoned his Ace Neos, and attacked the man with no feelings but hatred and guilt.

"Haha Judai open up to your darkness you know who you are. Look you even killed your friends just to win this duel!" the man (monster) laughed at Judai before he went and disappeared like his friends did. Judai's face was filled with hatred like he could kill any one who got in his way. He looked over to his left and saw a small boy, with light blue hair and big grey eyes covered with glasses. The boy hid behind a pillar afraid to face his best friend after seeing what he had done.

"Sho please don't be afraid. I am sorry but, I will get them back. Along with Johan," Judai held out his hand for the now known boy named, Sho, to grab it. Sho looked at the hand and slapped it away.

"I hate you Aniki! You made our friends disappear never to be seen again! I hate you! Why can't you listen and take the help people are trying to give you! You are a monster; you killed them just for this duel!" the boy yelled tears rolling down his eyes. He turned away and ran, ran as fast as he can away from the 'monster'.

Judai's face was filled with hurt. He seemed to have tears but, they wouldn't fall. He shielded his eyes with his bangs and turned and punched the wall next to him out of instinct. Two more male appeared by Judai and had a look of concern on their faces. The first male was tall, he had a band-aid wrapped around one eye and was wearing a green vest a white shirt underneath and jeans, to top it all off he had cowboy hat on top of his dark brown spiky hair. Next to him stood, a muscular dark man, his hair was in dreadlocks (kinda I guess you can say), he was wear a vest with three pockets on each side and had cargo pants on with a gun shaped duel disk on he side.

Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo (It's okay to expose pain in your chest.)

"They are really gone. It's all my fault!" Judai cried. Jim, the one with the hat on, put a hand on Judai trying to help him get a hold of himself. Judai was shaking and tears started to fall. He kept repeating to himself that it was his fault his friends died and Sho was mad at him. O'Brian and Jim gave each other a look not knowing what to do. They just let Judai cry everything out knowing he had to have a big wall of emotions held back and this seemed like a good time to get them all out. Once, he was done Judai looked at the two and smiled.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Judai whipped the tears and got up and ready to go on and save his friends. O'Brian and Jim smiled to and started to follow Judai.

Itsudemo sona egua 

Sukuwaretekita boku nanda 

Ima dake naite ii yo 

Ima mo wasurenai 

The three were getting along just fine but, once the two left Judai alone he started to wonder off. While he wondered off he ran into more people who wanted to kill him. Judai was ready but one had pushed him to far and he finally lost it. The person smiled and bowed.

"Master Haou, we are all at your service now. What would you like us to do?" he asked.

"First, get me out of these ridiculous clothes. Then, we shall destroy everything!" Judai…wait this isn't Judai. This evil person who looks like Judai laughed maliciously.

Kotoba ja umake tsutaerarezu 

Jikandake ga mujou ni suite kedo 

As the days passed by Jim and O'Brian had finally caught a lead on Judai but, they didn't want to believe what they had heard. Judai was Haou! Haou, the person killing off many villages. They two couldn't believe it until they saw Judai…I mean Haou kill off a man without even trying. Jim knew he had to do something and his eye was calling to him, the Eye of Oricalcule(A/N I know I totally spelt that wrong I am sorry). He knew this is how he will save Judai. Once, Jim saw Haou go into the castle he knew he must come out now before he misses his chance to save Judai.

"Hey Haou! Come out here! You have to let go of my friend! He isn't your body for you to take control of!" Jim yelled. Haou's minions were trying to take down Jim but, were stopped by O'Brian. Haou was getting fed up with the noise so he came out to see what exactly what was going on and saw Jim and heard his challenge.

Itsudemo sono egao

Sukuwaretekito boku nanda

Ima dake naite ii yo

Zutto koko ni iru kara

In the middle of the duel Jim was losing but he used his Eye and saw into the soul of Judai. He saw him surrounded by mirrors, sitting in the middle blaming himself for everything that had happened. Then he saw Haou in the windows telling him and feeding his guilt much more that it was taking over him. Jim tried to talk Judai out of it but, it wouldn't work he was already too far in darkness for it to work. Jim left Judai's mind and then tried to get Judai to take over Haou. It had worked for a minute but then failed Haou was too strong now for it to work. Since that happened Jim had lost and was killed. He did leave the Eye of Oricalcule for O'Brian, he wanted him to try and bring Judai back. Once, Jim had disappeared O'Brian became scared and ran away.

A few day had passed and O'Brian was ready to face Haou and bring Judai back. It was a tough duel but, O'Brian had pulled through and got Judai back. But he ended up being sent to the stars. Judai had realized what he had done was ready to bring everyone back but something mysterious had happened. He was taken and transported to another dimension. He was taken to a place where three teenagers were training with mysterious weapons that looked like keys. The three looked over at him before he passed out his last thought was.

'I am sorry everyone but, once I find a way out of here I will save you all," and then he collapsed exhausted after everything that had happened. He then had a small smile.

Utsumuiteita kao agete kimi ga warau taki made

_Ninja: I hope you enjoyed it. Ok well I just want to say that this chapter I kinda forgot what happened when they went into the other dimension so I pretty much put in what I remembered and added a little bit (or a lot) of stuff. I hope you enjoyed please review. Oh here are the English lyrics and the song is "Teardrop" by Bowl. Third Yu-Gi-Oh GX Opening_

Along that cheek which is faced downward, smiling, moves a single teardrop

On the other side of you, who acts tough

A hidden sigh your smile is clouded

Like broken glass

It pierces through me

It's ok to expose the pain in your chest

I have always been saved

By that smile

It's okay to cry just now

Because I'll always be here

Losing sight down I pursued

When I turned back, confused

Even without my saying anything, you always

Stayed by my side

I wont forget that even now, so

I cant convey it well into words so

Time just becomes too cruel, but

I have always been saved

By that smile

It's okay to cry just now

Because I will always be here

Until the time you lifted that face that had stayed pointed downward and smiled

_Ninja: Gosh I love this song! Again please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and next chapter will be how Terra, Aqua, and Ventus react towards Judai's random appearance to Land of Departure! Adios!_

_Sasuke: Gosh embarrassing much? _

_Ninja: No never ;)... oh my other stories will be updated soon. sorry this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Please do review or tell me anyhting i need to fix my writing style_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninja: Hello there here is the next chapter and no song this time. I think the songs will only appear like randomly in chapters. Okay like I said before here is the next chapter how the BBS Characters react to Judai's random appearance!_

_Sasuke: Alright like she said before she doesn't own anything so there fore I BELIEVE YOU CAN'T SUE!_

**In the Training Area!**

The three Keyblade wielder were training to be prepared if they ever had to leave on a quest for any reason but, two of them were training for the Mark of Mastery Test. It is a very big thing! It lets you become a full fledge Keyblade Wielder.

The three are Terra, he is a tall male with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, he focuses more on powerful strikes when he fights, he is wearing loose brown clothes for it to be easier for hi to move, on his arms is armor which has a button on it for him to get a suit on and he can fly through space and have extra protection when he fights.

Next, is a female she has blue eyes as well, she was wearing a tight blue jump suit, with a pink ribbon that tries in the back. Her fighting style mostly focuses on is Magic. She is excellent in that range. Also she has armor on the side of her arm which has a button on it for her to get a suit on and fly through space and have extra protection when fighting.

Last but not least is Ventus, he is a young teenager who has blonde spiky hair all over the place and the brightest blue eyes you will ever see. His training revolves around speed, he has quick attacks that you don't even see coming. He dresses in a loose t-shirt and shorts. Also, like the other two, he has armor on the sides of his arms that have a button that he presses so he can go into space and have extra protection.

Anyways, as they were practicing a bright light had flashed just before them. Once it died down it revealed a teenage around Ventus' age. He had two shades of brown in his hair the top part a light brown while the bottom was darker brown. He was wearing a dark red blazer and had on a pair of blue jeans with a mysterious device on his left arm, underneath his blazer was a black shirt, he was wear red tennis shoes as well. He looked like he was in pain and yet he wasn't.

"T-terra should we go tell the master about this?" Aqua asked, getting ready to send Ventus to go and get him. Terra nodded his head and walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his forehead. Once Terra put his hand on the boy's forehead he quickly removed it.

'HE IS RUNNING A FEVER!' Terra thought. He called Aqua over and had her place her hand on his forehead. She did the same thing as Terra did and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Where is Ven we need to take him inside and put a wet rag on him and fast," Aqua told Terra. He nodded and carefully picked up the boy and started to run towards the palace(?). Once the two made it both Ven and the master were coming down the stairs.

"My who is that you are holding Terra?" the master asked.

"I don't know, Master. The three of us were training when he randomly appeared but, he has a really bad fever!" Terra exclaimed. The Master nodded and let his take the boy into a room and let him rest. Aqua went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of ice water and a rag and placed the wet rag carefully on the boy's forehead.

"I wonder who he is?" Aqua wondered aloud. Terra and Ven looked over at Aqua then to the boy. Now, he had tears running down his face and was thrashing around. He was speaking softly saying, "Sorry. It was my fault." That was all they heard, until their Master called them downstairs and discuss about the boy's present and letting him stay here.

"So you three, would you like to keep this stranger here and let him train with you, even though he may not have a Keyblade? This is a serious decision, so be careful with what you choose," the Master warned. Ven, Terra, and Aqua looked at each other and knew what their answer was. They looked at him and smiled,

"Yes! We would like to have him stay," the Master smiled at his students and left to go work on other things. They were really excited to have a new friend. Buy Aqua was really worried. He seemed to have a lot of guilt and darkness with in him.

'I hope that won't put us all in danger here,' Aqua thought hopefully.

**A few days have passed**

The boy's fever has been brought down but, he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. Ven would always keep an eye on him, while Terra and Aqua trained for the Mark of Mastery. Once, Ven was able to talk to him for a bit. He learned that the boy's name is Judai Yuki. Judai told him all that he remembered.

"I remember I was looking for my friend he was trapped in another dimension. I hurt all of my friends because I am selfish and I was only looking out for myself. I hurt them too many times I just hope they will forgive me once I save them. But I really want Sho to forgive me. I don't want him to hate me," Judai said. Ven looked at him confused.

'He looks so innocent he wouldn't hurt his friends intentionally? Would he?' Ven thought.

"Judai, don't worry I think your friends will forgive you," Ven said smiling, "If they are truly your friends they will forgive you."

Judai looked at Ven and smiled. He muttered a thank you and started to go unconscious. Once, Judai fell asleep, Ven ran right to Aqua and Terra and told them what he heard. As Ven told the story Aqua's face was filled with sadness. She knew there was something wrong but, she didn't know it was going to be this bad. Terra didn't know what to say. I mean what could he. A boy that they found a few days ago was sad and wants his friends to forgive him but, don't know if they can. Aqua put her hand on Terra's shoulder trying to stop his shaking. He started top calm down and looked over at Ven.

"You guys we need to help him. We can't let himself lose himself in the darkness. So Ven I want you to keep an eye on him and together we will find his friends and see if they will forgive him," Terra said determinedly. Aqua and Ven nodded in agreement.

As time went by, the three Keyblade wielders explained how they worked to Judai. In return Judai explained what his cards were. All of them were learning more about each other. Judai had finally told them where he came from and events that had happened before he ended up there but, he didn't tell them about Haou; he didn't want them to think he was weird. The three cheered him up and promised that they would help him get back to his world. Judai smiled and thanked them feeling really grateful.

"Hey, you guys should go train. I don't want to be the reason you are to get in trouble with your Master," Judai said pushing them outside. They all looked at him confused but, then decided to go outside to train. Judai watched them through a window and then closed the curtains and headed towards his room. He pulled out his deck and looked at all of them. He placed Neos and Hane Kuriboh next to him.

"Kuri Kuri," Hane Kuriboh came out and floated nest to him. Judai placed his head between his knees and cried. Kuriboh and Neos looked at each other trying to see what they could do to cheer up their master.

"Aibou, I don't know what to do. I want to save everyone but, there is so much pressure. I guess it was a good thing to come here but, once go back I am afraid to see if they have all forgotten about me," he said to Kuriboh sadly. Neos saw that the two needed to be alone so he went back into his card and let the two talk.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri," Kuriboh went ahead and settled onto Judai's shoulder and stayed there letting his master cry his eyes out.

"Johan, Asuka, Fubuki, Kenzan, Sho, everyone else. I am sorry. I hope if we all meet again you can forgive me," Judai said sadly. He stood up and opened the curtains once again and put everything away. He looked outside and saw his three new friends having a good time. He remembered when his good times with his friends. Sho and him almost getting expelled from Duel Academia for trespassing into the Abandon Dorms. Beating Kenzan and then becoming really good friends. All eating fried shrimp together telling scary stories. Learning new techniques from each other. Also dueling Johan for the first time.

"Hey, Judai! Why don't you come outside with us. It is a pretty night and there is going to be a meteor shower later tonight!" Ven yelled excitedly. Judai turned to look at him; he smiled and nodded.

'Why are his eyes red? Was he crying?' Ven thought.

"Hey, Judai if there is anything wrong you know you can tell us right? We are friends now and friends help each other out. No matter what," he said to the troubled boy. Judai looked over at him and smiled saying thanks. Ven held out his hand and Judai grabbed it standing up. The two ran outside. To see the meteor shower at a better area. Once, the two were at the peak of one of the mountains, they two noticed they were still hand in hand. They blushed and quickly let go and muttered a sorry then sat down the look at the falling meteors.

Ven started to fall asleep on Judai's shoulder. He smiled at the blonde and let him rest there knowing he needed it. Neither one of them knew what was going to happen but, something big was coming and will change their lives. After about 10 minutes of Ven falling asleep on Judai's should he started to fall asleep. He didn't have a pleasant sleep.

**Judai's Nightmare**

_Judai was standing in front of everyone, all of them were looking at him but, couldn't see him. They were all calling out his name._

"_Judai-sama, where are you?" Rei called out with Fubuki next to her, trying to stop her tears._

"_Aniki! Come out where are you we need you!" Sho called crying not holding the tears back. Judai tried to reach out his hand but, it went right through each one of them._

"_Sho, he is gone. Nothing will bring him back," the cold voice of Ryo, Sho's brother, said to the little bluenette. Sho looked at his brother and ran towards him crying not believing a word._

"_Judai, why aren't you here? Look at all the pain you are bringing us! Where the hell are you!" Manjoume yelled furious, sad, and frustrated all at the same time._

_Judai was yelling at them saying he is right there, he was sorry and, asking them to forgive him. Next, thing he knew the scenery had changed. It was Jim, Johan, and O'Brian. The three were talking to each other in a circle._

"_I can't believe Judai, just up and ditch everyone," Jim said shaking his head._

"_But, because of that Yubel let us all come back to the island. I wonder why?" Johan asked pondering about it. O'Brian and Jim nodded at his question._

"_I guess it was because she no longer needed anyone to hold over Judai. Since, he is no longer here what use does she have for us?" O'Brian said. The other two nodded._

'_What is he saying? This is all my fault. If I never came to Duel Academia none of this would have happened?' Judai thought._

"_Please don't say that! It's not my fault! I am sorry please forgive me!" the brunette yelled at the three. Johan looked up and stared straight at Judai. The two looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Jim and O'Brian had disappeared._

"_Johan, I am sorry. If I could take everything back that had happened I would," Judai said to him. Johan smiled._

"_I know you would Judai-kun, I know you would. The others are worried about you. Where are you?" Johan asked._

"_I don't know where I am exactly but, I made three new friends here who said they will help me find a way back to you and everyone else," Judai told the bluenette excitedly. The two smiled and looked at each other before disappearing._

"_Johan, please tell everyone I am sorry and I will be back as soon as I can!' Judai yelled before the two completely disappeared._

"_Will do Judai. Will do."_

"_GOCCHA!" the two yelled right before Johan had gone._

**End of dream**

"***ai! **dai! Judai, wake up!" a female voice yelled.

"huh?" Judai looked and saw Aqua right in his face.

"AH!" he fell back and had Ven fall right on top of him.

"Hahahahahaha!" he looked up and saw Terra and Aqua laughing at them. Judai pushed Ven off of him and glared at the two laughing teens.

"Haha, very funny you guys," Judai said sarcastically. Ven woke up once Judai pushed him off.

"Hey now that you two are awake I have something to give you guys," Aqua said smiling. The boys looked at her confused.

"Ta-Da!" Aqua held out three charms shaped like a flower three different colors: green, blue, yellow, and red.

"I originally made three but, since Judai came I made him one as well. They are actually supposed to be made out of shells but, I used what I had. It supposed to be a good luck charm. Who ever has one given to them by a friend, their paths will forever be intertwined. I also put a little magic on them so I hope you all like them," Aqua tossed each of them to one person. Terra got the yellow, Ven the green, Judai the red, and Aqua the blue one.

The boys examined them and smiled at Aqua.

"So you can do something girlie!" Ven exclaimed. Aqua smiled and jokingly took offence to that and smack him on the head. All f them laughed and then headed inside. Judai hung out for a bit.

"Please let everyone be okay once I return," Judai said quietly and held the charm next to his heart. The wind blew Judai's voice away. He turned around and ran right after the three.

_Ninja: That is it for this chapter I hope you like!_

_Sasuke: Man, you made Judai too OOC. I hope you can forgive this baka for that._

_Ninja: I am sorry for that but, don't worry he will go back into character soon so please do bare with this OOCness. See you next time and please review and tell us what you think and how we can improve and any ideas you mat have will be taken into thought ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninja: Well here is Judai in Karakura Town. Who will he meet and what is going to happen?**_

_**Sasuke: Disclaimer! We don't own anything that is used in the story so don't sue!**_

_**In Karakura Town**_

Judai sat up and tried to focus his eyes. Once they were focused he noticed that he was surrounded by six people: three boys and three girls. All of them wore a black kimono except, one girl was in regular clothes and one of the males had a white robe over his kimono.

Judai noticed the people look at him with confusion and danger. He tried to stand up but, one of the people with spiky orange hair pushed him back down and glared at him. Judai shirked back and knew that kinda glare. It was glare that Manjoume gave him when he was annoyed.

"Um, excuse me. I am looking for my friends can I please go?" Judai asked softly. The boy with messy white spiky hair looked at Judai trying to see if he was good or bad. It seemed like he was the leader of the six of them.

"Kurosaki, let him go," the white haired boy stated. The orange haired boy moved and let Judai get up.

Judai stood up and check his deck to make sure he had all of his cards and his charm that Aqua made. Hane Kuriboh came beside him and stayed on his shoulder.

"So who are you and what is that on your shoulder? And why can you see us?" the last male asked he had red hair with a tattoo design on his forehead.

"My name is Judai Yuki and this is my Aibou, Hane Kuriboh. And why I can see you? I don't get the question you are standing there in plain sight," Judai explained touching one of the girls, with short black hair, arm to prove his point.

"Well, hate to break it to you teenager. To other people it looks like you are talking to the air. Except to little Orihime here," the second female said with big breast and long orange hair explained to Judai and then giving the last girl who also had the same hair color a hug.

"Well, since I told you who I am I guess you could also do the same," Judai said looking down at the ground and petting Hane Kuriboh, who was looking at his master trying to find a smile.

"Well I am Toshire Hitsugaya-Taicho of Squad 10," the kid with the white hair said, with authority attitude.

"Hi! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I am the fukutaicho of Squad 10!" said the red headed who called Judai teenager.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I live here and I am a substitute Shimigami," the head male said.

Judai stepped back once her heard Ichigo say Shimigami. His eyes looked scared. He thought he was back in the Other Dimension. Seeing the Duel Monster coming to life. He felt something on his cheek that was soft and cold. It felt nice; he felt a small smile come to his face.

"Johan? Is that you?" Judai asked starting to feel faint.

"Renji! Ichigo! Catch him and bring him to Urahara's Shop!" Hitsugaya shouted!

Judai felt the two people catch him and then he blacked out.

Judai's dream

I see them. They all look happy. They are graduating and having a party. Seto Kaiba had stopped by, along with Yugi Mouto and Maximillion Pegasus. They all look extremely happy. The only one I don't see there is me. What is my dream telling me? Is everyone happy that I'm not there? Just so many questions running in my mind.

Oh the scene is changing. Is that Ven? What is he saying? His hand is held out but, for whom? Is it me? I want to reach out and grab his hand but I am afraid. I am afraid that he will pull his hand away and leave me behind. Why? Why do I keep having these thoughts it bothers me so much. I hate it. I know that he won't but, they won't leave. I want to cry just cry everything out. I suddenly reach out my hand and feel his hand in mine. Then I see blue eyes that remind me of Ven's but, they aren't they seem more playful. Who is he?

"Hey! What's your name?" I shouted out.

"My name is…" his voice was cut off when he said his name but, his lips still moved and he had a big smile on his face. It was bright as the sun.

"What? I can't here you!" I shouted again. He shook his head and smiled at me and then handed me a…Keyblade. It was red at the head and the handle was black. The chains at the end had a red, yellow, and blue charm. I guess they represented the dorms. It looked beautiful the head was shaped kinda like a crescent with sharp edges; the edges were also red, yellow, and blue. It felt weird to hold it yet; it felt right to hold it.

"It was time. Now, Judai. Wake up!" the voice said to me. I had many more questions but, I knew I had to wake up.

End Dream

"How is he doing?" Hitsugaya asked. Coming to the room where all the Shimigamis met to have meetings.

"His fever went down but, this weird sword key shaped thing appeared but, then disappeared just seconds after," Ichigo explained. Judai started to stir; he sat up and looked around the room. He looked down and tears fell. He didn't know why but, it felt nice to let all of the tears go.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry. I don't m-mean t-t-to cry. I just have been having a hard time for awhile," Judai said softly. He felt some one touch his shoulder and turned and saw the carrot top male smile at him.

"No problem kid. We all have had our fair share of tears," Ichigo said kindly to him. Judai smiled at him and wiped the tears away. The red head, Judai didn't know who he was but, smiled at him. The red head was taken back, people don't usually smile at him.

"Oh. I have a question. Have you seen a boy with blonde spiky hair, or a girl with blue hair, or a tall boy with brown spiky hair come here? Their names are Ven, Aqua, and Terra," Judai said.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji and everyone else in the room looked at each other to see if any of them knew what he was talking about. Judai looked at them hopefully, just hoping, that they did. All of them shook their head and Rangiku looked at Judai with sympathy in her eyes. All the brown haired teen did was sigh and lie down on the mat he was on.

"Well, Teenager. I guess that means you will stay here then?" Rangiku asked with playfulness in her voice. Judai smiled. It reminded him of Asuka and Rei. Whenever they wanted to duel him, there was always that hint of playfulness in their voice.

"I guess so. I do hope we can all become good friends," Judai said smiling at them.

"Same here!" Ichigo exclaimed placing a hand out letting Judai take it to stand up. Judai was shocked by the hand. Every where he seems to go someone is there offering a hand to him. Ichigo held it out until Judai grabbed it. A big smile appeared on the brunettes face. He grabbed the hand and stood up. He felt like he was a new person now.

'Ichigo, be careful of this boy. He seems to have a peculiar presence around him,' Zangetsu said to him.

'So you felt it to? But it's the look in his eyes that makes me worry about him, Zangetsu,' Ichigo explained. The spirit of the sword nodded and agreed with Ichigo. What he saw in Judai's eyes was loneliness. Like something of great importance has been taken away from him yet, he still tries to smile.

"So, I have a question for you, Hitsugaya," Judai said towering over the white haired boy. Hitsugaya was angry. He tried to hold it in but, was ready to burst.

"My name is Hitsugaya-Taicho! And what is your question," the Taicho was angry.

"Well, I was wondering," Judai rubbed the back of his head and slouched a bit, "I was wondering if you guys could help me with something."

Renji stood up, and then Rukia did the same. And the two ran out of the shop. Judai was staring at the spot where the two Shimigamis were at and then to where they left to. He then looked over at Ichigo and had confusion on his face. Before Ichigo was able to explain what was happening a loud roar was heard. Ichigo, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya stood up and put a hand on their sword.

"Orihime, keep an eye on Judai!" Ichigo shouted before leaving.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" the happy orange head girl said watching her friends leave. Judai went over and stood by Orihime. She turned and jumped back a bit not expecting to see Judai there by her. Judai gave her an apologetic smile and stepped back.

"What are they doing?" Judai asked, curiously looking outside.

"They are fighting…hollows," the girl said in a low voice. Judai turned towards her. He was going to ask her another question until a wall of the shop came off and a monster with a hole where its heart should be and a white mask on, came in and charged towards Judai at full force and roaring crazily. Orihime called upon Koten Zanshun to make a barrier to defend them. It blocked the hollow but, it recovered and went back to attack Judai.

'Call my name Judai-kun,'

__a gentle voice said. Judai looked around for the voice but, didn't see anyone.__

'Call out to me Judai-kun. I know you need help. Don't try to do it on your own. Just say my name,'

__the voice said again. This time Judai closed his eyes and saw the brown hair teen looking at him. He smiled and then the Keyblade showed up again. Judai looked at it and knew what to say this time.__

"Kaze to hi, Wind to Fire I call for help," Judai said silently and the Keyblade appeared in his hand and felt his deck call to him. He looked and saw Elemental Hero Neos glowing. He smiled and placed it on the handle of the Keyblade, which had a slot for his card.

"Orihime, please move," Judai said calmly. The orange haired girl nodded and stepped out of the way. The hollow made a crazy noise and charged at Judai. The brown haired teen brought up his Keyblade and said,

"Strike of fire, movement of wind, Take Neos and strike the enemy down." From the tip of the Keyblade a small fire appeared, then it spread more with a gust of wind, finally A bright gem appeared to be on fire and shot straight towards the hollow. It was hit straight on the mask and the hollow screamed in pain and dissolved/disappeared. Orihime stared at Judai wondering how he was able to do that. Judai looked at the Keyblade, grabbed Neos, and started to think about Ven, Aqua, and Terra.

_**Judai's Thoughts**_

_"Judai, now we can fight each other!" Ven said in a happy voice. I nodded in excitement. I now feel somewhat equal to Ven and the others now. I feel comfortable with them yet I also feel comfortable here to. I wonder if this is how it is always going to feel when ever I go somewhere new. Everyone I meet has such a unique personality, that it is fun to become friends with them. What I wonder will happen once I leave. Will we all remember each other?_

_Ven, Terra, Aqua. I hope we can all see each other again and if we do please let us always remain friends. Huh. I wonder if you all do visit here I hope you will all be careful. It does seem pretty dangerous._

_"Judai, how can you think like this? Do you think we can't take care of ourselves?" Terra asked him messing up my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. All three of them gave me a gentle smile and put a hand in the middle. I slowly placed mine there and we all gave each other a smile and I gave them my signature pose and wink. They slowly disappeared and I started to see the six people from before come into sight. All of them smiled and held out a hand. I looked at them and winked giving each of them a high five. I now know that everywhere I go I can make new friends. I feel like I am slowly forgetting my old friends but, I know I will never truly forget them. They have a special place in my heart._

**Out of Judai's Thoughts**

"Hey Teenager! You okay?" Rangiku asked patting Judai's head. Judai looked up with fogged eyes and a smile. Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at each other gave that seemed to be reassuring. Renji seemed a bit confused but smiled never the less. All the girls smiled at each other knowing something.

"Hey, when I leave, will you guys remember me, if I were to come back?" the duo brunette asked.

"Well, maybe we will but, Teenager. You gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself. That could end up drawing danger to you amnd close friends of yours. SO cheer up!" Rangiku said happily winking at Judai. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Judai smiled at her words and nodded, as well.

_'I guess she is right I can't live in the past. I need to look brightly now in th present. I promise though to myself I will make everything right with everyone once I return. I also do wonder why and how did I get this Keyblade? I remember Ven telling me that it sometimes depends on the person who gets the Keyblade. It depends on your heart. But this also feels different like it is actualy apart of me. Like the Keyblade has a spirit of its own and its own name. I wonder what that means. well, I guess I will have to find out later.'_

"Huh woah! Whats that?" Orihima shouted looking at the sky and pointing to a hole in the sky where Unversed and Hollows were coming out of. There weren't that many but soon many started to appear. They were all looking at the spot where or heros from this world are at. all of them headed towards them and surrounded them.

_"So What do we have here? Oh some tasty Shimigamis and two people with some powerful reitsu? This is gunna be a yummy meal," _oone of the many hollow said licking his lips. Everyone got into a battle stance ready to fight them. No one made a move for a few minutes until one finally did. It was a crazy attack, unable to be controlled. It ended up hurting...-

**_Ninja: well here is the next chapter. Well about the Keyblade part...um yeah it probably made little to no sense so sorry about that. Well but, I do hope you like it and telll me what you think about it!_**

**_Sasuke:Well, I guess this means that you need to learn more things right?_**

**_Ninja: Yeah i know but, some people do like it! I would also like to thank you all who read it and the two who had left me reviews that made me really happy! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone._**

**_Sasuke: Well, Ja Ne we have got to work on other things_**

**_Ninja: Bye-nii!_**


End file.
